Aquaman (DC Extended Universe)
|-|Battle armor= |-|King of Atlantis= Summary Arthur Curry is the prince of Atlantis and a superhero known by his alias, Aquaman. He was recruited by Batman, and eventually greatly helped out in the fight against Steppenwolf, being one of the main fighters. After Steppenwolf's defeat, Arthur decided to pursue a place in the Atlantis Royal Family, striving to become the king. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, likely higher Name: Arthur Curry Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 38 at the time of Justice League Classification: Superhero, King of Atlantis, Atlantean-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Can stop a gush of flowing water and created a hydrokinetic barrier), Marine Communication, Animal Manipulation (In the form of Aquatic Life), Weapon Mastery, Leadership Abilities, Skilled Combatant, Bilingualism (Fluent in both Icelandic and English), Enhanced Vision, Energy Projection with the Trident of Atlantis, Expert Swimmer, Underwater Breathing (Type 2) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought Steppenwolf head on and kept up with him. Comparable to Wonder Woman in strength. Fought against Orm who was comparable to him and can cause tsunamis that can topple aircraft carriers and leave a large junk of trash on land as a warning shot), likely higher with the Trident of Atlantis (His new Trident of Atlantis is far superior to his old Quindent, as it broke Orm's trident which broke his old Quindent. The Trident of Atlantis seemingly sank Atlantis and dried up the Sahara Desert. Controlled Karathen) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ swimming speed (Caused a sonic boom underwater. Can swim at such speeds that it causes his trident to heat up and glow), Relativistic combat speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Kept up with Steppenwolf in battle. Comparable to Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class Z (Comparable to Steppenwolf and Wonder Woman. Lifted a submarine to the surface of the ocean) Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Fought against Orm who is comparable to him), likely higher with the Trident of Atlantis Durability: Large Island level (Was capable of fighting almost evenly with Steppenwolf. Comparable to Wonder Woman. Took hits from Orm who was comparable to him. Took hits from Karathen) Stamina: High (Capable of freely using his water powers without that much damage to his stamina, especially with the Trident of Poseidon. Could easily defeat many Parademons without tiring out) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with the Trident of Poseidon and Water Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Atlanna's Quindent. The Trident of Atlantis/Atlan's Trident Intelligence: A well-accomplished leader and experienced combatant, with enough prowess to surprise the likes of Wonder Woman and fight someone as skilled as Orm Weaknesses: His water powers become weaker as he spends more time away from the water, although his half-human side greatly curbs this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Water Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Tier 6